youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toons: The Lost Village Trailer
Transcript: Version 1: * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture of Association of America logo shows up) * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * Narrator: We all know the place, the magic mushroom houses, the tight white pants. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Excuse me. * Narrator: And all the different attitudes, arty farties, frenemies, worry worts... * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Sometimes l just feel blue. * Narrator: Cranks, shade throwers, nosy... * Mushu (Mulan): So what's going on over there? * Narrator: And there's one thing they all have in common. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): 100! Hoo! * Narrator: They're all dudes. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Now, for the one finger push up. 1! 2! * Narrator: Except for one. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): lt's Starlight Glimmer! (laughs) High heels. * Narrator: But what if there were more to the story? * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Two days ago, l saw someone who looked like us. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): That's impossible! * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): And they dropped this map. * Narrator: What if they were never alone? * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): If there really are other Toons out there, we need to find them. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): What if this means the lost village isn't a legend? * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Now you're talking about maps and mystery Toons! * Mushu (Mulan): What's going on in here? * Starlight Glimmer, Flik, Mr. Jinks, and Squidward Tentacles: None of your business Nosy! * Mushu (Mulan): Well, alright. * (From TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Flik! Squidward! Mr. Jinks! Oh that's not even convincing! * (From the Creators of The Pet Dog King and The Angry Cartoons Movie logo shows up) * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): I don't do well in the darkness! I have enough trouble in the daylight! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): l didn't think the lost village was going to be this hard to find. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Whatever you do, don't eat all your rations. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): I just ate all my rations! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Is this safe? We're not in ToonVillage anymore. * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Wow, wow, wow! Wow. * Flik (A Bug's Life), Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants), and Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Whoa!! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Whoaaaa! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! * (This April logo shows up) * Van Pelt (Jumanji): The lost village! It's time to take a road trip! I'll be like, RAAHHH! ERRGHH!! AHHH!! REGHHH!!! And they all be like. Oh no! And l'll be like. (make fireworks noise) * Mauro (Rio): Meow, meow, meow. * (Enter a Secret World logo shows up) * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): I think my rations are throwing up! * All: Whoa!!! * (laughs) * Flik (A Bug's Life): What's so funny? * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): That's what l call talking out of your butt! * (And see the Toons logo shows up) * Van Pelt (Jumanji): We have to find the lost village before they do! * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Incoming bird!!!! Whooooooooooooaaa!!!! * Flik and Squidward: Oh boy. * (Through new eyes logo shows up) * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): We mean you no harm. We're looking for the lost village. * Flik, Squidward, Starlight, & Mr. Jinks: Ugh!!! * Van Pelt (Jumanji): Huh? What the? * Mauro (Rio): Meow? * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): l'm really freaking out you guys! * Narrator: Toons: The Lost Village. * (Coming Soon to YouTube logo shows up.) Version 2: * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * Narrator: ln Toon Village, there are toons who play their part. * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Oh, hi. * Narrator: And then... * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Starlight? * Narrator: Are these guys. * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Squidward? Flik? Mr. Jinks? Oh that's not even convincing! * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Follow me. I found a map to a lost village, but we'll have to go through the Forbidden Forest. Wow. * Flik, Squidward, & Mr. Jinks: WHOOAA!!! * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): But isn't the Forbidden Forest unsafe, and full of dangerous the private that everything. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Nailed it! * Narrator: Next year. * Van Pelt (Jumanji): We got to stop them before they find the truth! I'll be like, RAAHHH! ERRGHH!! AHHH!! REGHHH!!! And they all be like. Oh no! And l'll be like. (make fireworks noise) * Flik (A Bug's Life): Mr. Jinks? How are you doing? * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): l'm okay, l guess. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Whatever you do, don't eat all your rations. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): l just ate all my rations!!! * Narrator: You think you know the toons. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): I think my rations are coming! * Narrator: But you don't know the whole story? * Mushu (Mulan): So what's going on over there? * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Is this the lost village? * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Look! There they are! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): What are they want? * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): What if they have skinny skin giant claws. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): We should be prepared for whatever we find. * Mauro (Rio): Meow? * Van Pelt (Jumanji): Huh? What the? * Flik, Squidward, Starlight, & Mr. Jinks: Ugh!!! * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): l'm really freaking out you guys! * Narrator: Toons: The Lost Village. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Really, man? * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): I'm okay. * (Coming Soon logo shows up) Version 3: * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * Narrator: Tired of living of mushrooms. * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Yep. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Sometimes l just feel blue. * Narrator: Sick of an overprotective monster. * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) (whistles): The Forbidden Forest if forbidden! You're grounded. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Dang, Sulley being bossy. * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Huh? * Narrator: Then maybe it's time to try something new. * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): l saw someone who looked like us. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): What if this means the lost village isn't a legend? * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): If there really are other Toons out there we need to find them. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): We're in this together, and by together, l mean, me and you, and those guys but mostly me and you. What? * Flik (A Bug's Life): Don't be weird. * Narrator: On April 17th. * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Squidward! Flik! Mr. Jinks! Oh that's not even convincing! * Narrator: Enter a secret world. * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Wow! * Narrator: Filled with uminaginable beauty. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): That could work out for my eyeballs. * Narrator: And bees. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Don't eat all your rations. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): I'm just eating! * Narrator: Around every corner. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Is this safe? We're not in ToonVillage anymore. Aah! * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Take cover! * All: Hey. * Flik, Squidward, & Mr. Jinks: WHOAA!!!! * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Have you ever seen something so beautiful? * Flik (A Bug's Life): We encounted a rare new life-form there at time very intimidating. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): l'm really freaking out you guys! * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): We need to warn you about the evil hunter Van Pelt. * Van Pelt (Jumanji): (laughs) * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Girls! Protection move! * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Dang, these girls must mean business. * Starlight Glimmer, Flik, & Squidward: Shhh! * Flik (A Bug's Life): What's so funny? * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): That's what l call talking out of your butt! * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): RUN!! * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): (screams) Huh? * Flik & Squidward: Oh boy. * Narrator: Toons: The Lost Village. * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): l'm leader of the toons. * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): I happen to be the leader of the toons. * All: Oh boy. * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Whatever you say, Papa thing? * (Coming Soon to YouTube logo shows up) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:TomandJerryFan360's Trailers